


付款方式

by FFFORI



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 杭多帮了欧比旺一把，但不是无偿的。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Hondo Ohnaka
Kudos: 6





	付款方式

海盗杭多想要抢劫六位幼徒的凯伯水晶，被学徒阿索卡阻止，但是我们的英雄阿索卡被俘。幼徒营救索卡不成却发现格里弗斯将军入侵弗洛勒姆，海盗与年轻的绝地们合作击退机器人大军。杭多开船将孩子们送回欧比旺的船上并向欧比旺索要将孩子们安全送回的服务费。欧比旺想了一想，然后决定了他的付款方式。

欧比旺•肯诺比听完杭多•奥纳卡索要的价格以后迅速开始思考，杭多看出了肯诺比的迟疑，于是他转身开始向自己的飞船走去：“肯诺比，我会把账单寄给你的！”

“等一下！”欧比旺叫住他，快步跟上海盗。他转头跟指挥官科迪说道：“科迪，我需要跟奥纳卡先生商讨一下我们该怎么支付这笔款项，谈判结束我会联系你的。阿索卡，照顾好幼徒们。”

“将军，你不会要跟这群海盗谈判吧？”科迪隐隐觉得这不是一个好的主意。欧比旺还来不及回答，杭多却抢先了一步抗议起来：“指挥官，我们可是有共同的敌人。况且肯诺比大师还与我颇有私交…”他说到这里，偏头看到欧比旺皱着眉头看着自己，杭多咧开嘴对他笑了笑，尖利的牙齿在蓝莹莹的照明下闪着金属般的光泽。“哦，我想肯诺比大师能照顾好自己…”

欧比旺厉声打断海盗：“奥纳卡先生！你最好在我改变主意之前赶紧启动飞船！”

“大师，一切小心！”阿索卡向前迈出一步，但是科迪拦住了她，她只能眼看着欧比旺走上了海盗的飞船，欧比旺朝他们挥了挥手：“最迟一个自转周期后见，如果那时我还没有回来的话…”欧比旺转头意味深长地看了一眼正在调试飞船的杭多：“我会准时回来的。”然后向驾驶舱走去。阿索卡和科迪看着舱门的阴影渐渐吞噬掉绝地大师的背影。

“一个自转周期？肯诺比大师，你觉得你能争取到多少折扣？”杭多伸手搂上欧比旺的腰，欧比旺没有反抗，他一只手覆上杭多的手，指尖摩挲着杭多皮肤上龟裂的纹路。但是他另一只手轻轻推搡了一下威奎人的肩膀，没有使用原力：“耐心。”

“大师，我可不是你的绝地崽子。”杭多按下几个按钮将飞船调整成自动驾驶，然后轻巧地一蹬地面将转椅调过来，欧比旺则顺势搂着杭多的脖子坐到了他的腿上，他将手伸进欧比旺的外袍中，就像他们之前多次做的那样。杭多一手握住欧比旺的腰，另一只手攀上他的后背，几乎是将他困在自己怀中。可是欧比旺根本就没有想要离开，他双手扶住杭多的肩膀，用着巧妙的力道控制着腰部以杭多的阴茎为圆心画圈。他闭起眼睛，酸胀的阴蒂被挤压和摩擦所产生的快感让他在他的红色长靴里绷紧了脚背。他这时才发现一个自己很久以来都没有意识到的问题，那就是他有多么地需要杭多的屌。以前他只是单纯以为也许其他威奎人的屌也可以，但介于杭多是他认识的为数不多的威奎人中比较熟悉的一个，而且就算放到威奎人中，杭多也有对不错的威奎屌。也许这才是欧比旺喜欢骑威奎屌的原因，他在这方面倒是觉得多多益善。

欧比旺在杭多面前仰起脖颈，喉咙里发出暗示性的呜咽。威奎人低吼着咬上绝地的咽喉，在尖牙触碰到皮肤的一瞬间又收敛了力度，只在皮肤上留下了浅浅的，调情似的白印。欧比旺愈发卖力地蹭着杭多勃起的生殖器，他急切地吻着杭多生长着硬皮的嘴唇，让对方干燥的嘴唇变得湿润起来。他帮着杭多脱下自己的裤子时还不忘在他耳边低语：“我觉得我已经够湿了。”杭多低声笑起来，腾出手来飞速摸了一把欧比旺湿滑的大腿根，他故意将指腹蹭过欧比旺的阴唇，威奎人皮革似的粗糙皮肤引得欧比旺发出一声短促的尖叫，他快速地咬住下唇但是鼻腔里还是泄出一声拉长的鼻音。欧比旺本能地弓起背部，但是杭多眼疾手快地阻止了他，并且握住欧比旺的腰将他重新按到了自己的手指上。这回欧比旺大声尖叫起来，却反客为主地搂住杭多的脖子，开始扭着腰骑着海盗的手指。


End file.
